A communication network can provide various data transmission services, such as data transfer and data exchange, to users. Sometimes, however, during data processing, a user needs to log in prior to conducting an output processing through the communication network. Sometimes, a log-in history is not recorded due to a security concern. Each time before the user conducts data processing, the user needs to input an account name, an account password, a verification code, and even a special password for data processing. Due to the use of the special password for data processing, the log-in often fails as the user habitually uses the account password as the special password for data processing. In addition, after the log-in is successful, a security product may need to be verified. Thus, it is almost impossible for a digital certificate user to successfully conduct data processing under an environment without the certificate.
By using the above methods, it is a difficult and tedious procedure to input log-in information when the user needs to conduct data processing, which has a high error rate and is easily interfered with by the security product.
Thus, there is a need for a technique or method in this field wherein the user may conveniently, efficiently, and securely implement the required data processing without experiencing the tedious log-in process.